Melodía del Amor
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: Yaoi. Julián Poseidón x Sorrento


Ya no soporto más esta situación. Las cosas se ponen cada vez peores, cada vez más tensas. Mi matrimonio con Thetys se va cayendo a pedazos cada día. Cuando la conocí creí haber encontrado el amor eterno, me enamoré de sus ojos, su voz, sus labios de cereza, toda ella era hermosa. Aunque lo sigue siendo por fuera, au mirada hacía mi ya no es la misma. Ya no me mira de esa forma tan aniñada y soñadora que me hacía sonreír en todo momento. Sus dulces labios ya no me besan con esa pasión y su cuerpo no me corresponde con el mismo fervor cada vez que la acaricio, que la toco, cada vez que quiero hacerla mía.

Desde hace tiempo ya no es la misma. Pero yo tampoco soy el mismo de antes. Las preocupaciones me han llevado a descuidar todo lo que quiero. Esa puede ser una de las razones de su cambio. Aunque yo intento no ver lo que en realidad pasa yo se… que ella me engaña. Hace unos días la vi muy cerca de ese muchacho Isaac de Kraken. Solo estaban hablando, pero la forma en que se miraban no era la de unos buenos amigos. Yo solo di media vuelta y apreté mis puños con furia. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

Cuando ella regresó no pude dirigirle la palabra. Esto era demasiado, no podía permitir una cosa así. Sin embargo no pude hacer nada, por un lado yo podría tener gran parte de la culpa de que esto pasara; pero yo siempre la respeté sobre todas las cosas, no tiene derecho a hacerme esto. Cuando pasó a mi lado, bajó la mirada cuando posé mis ojos llenos de bronca y reclamo sobre ella.

Esa noche dormí en uno de los sillones de la sala. Estuve largo rato acostado pensando, no podía dormir. De pronto, oí una hermosa melodía que provenía de las afueras de mi templo. Me levanté y fui hasta la puerta para ver quien era el maravilloso intérprete.

_Buenas noches, Poseidón-Sama – con una reverencia.

Era el guardián del pilar del océano Atlántico Sur, Sorrento de Siren. Siempre había escuchado su música, pero nunca me había conmovido de esta manera.

_Buenas noches Sorrento ¿Es una nueva melodía?

_Si, la compuse esta noche. Perdón si interrumpo su sueño, es que de aquí se ve mejor la Luna, que es mi inspiradora.

_No te preocupes, no podía dormir. Tu canción es muy hermosa. Ha llegado a calmar mi mente por unos instantes- sonriendo.

_¿Enserio?- sonriéndome dulcemente- Gracias. Si quiere yo podría tocar para usted.

_Te lo agradecería, necesito un poco de compañía.

Cuando dije esto, el muchacho me miró extrañado. Seguramente pensaría cómo que no tengo compañía, si tengo a mi esposa. Aún así lo invité a pasar.

Escucharlo tocar de esa manera tan increíble era maravilloso. Su bella música ayudó a calmar mis pensamientos. Esa noche me quedé hablando con él. Necesitaba alguien con quien descargar mis penas y todo lo que me atormentaba. Desde esa noche, todas las noches me deleitaba con su música y hablábamos sobre todo tipo de cosas, ya sean buenas o malas. Se convirtió en mi gran amigo en poco tiempo, era un chico tierno y agradable. Poco a poc0 fue despertando algo en mí, un sentimiento extraño, un cariño especial.

Ahora me encuentro aquí, en mi templo, sentado en mi sillón, pensando en él, como todo el tiempo que no está a mi lado. Cada día que pasa lo necesito más, no sé qué me está pasando.

_¿Esta noche también te quedarás a esperar a ese?

Cuando oí esto me levante y la miré. Era Thetys que me miraba con una expresión de enojo. Yo no le contesté, cada vez que hablamos es para discutir, así que prefiero ignorar sus agresiones. Se acercó hacia mí.

_Julián ¿Por qué no me hablas?- mirándome a los ojos.

_¿Quieres saberlo? Porque sé que este matrimonio es un engaño, que ya no me amas, que me estás engañando con Kraken- lo más calmado que podía, si me enojaba de verdad no respondería sobre mis acciones.

_P… pero… no es así, nuestro matrimonio pudo haberse debilitado, pero yo te sigo amando- con lágrimas en sus celestes ojos.

_¡No me mientas más!- mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella se arrodillo delante de mí, tomó mi rostro y me besó tiernamente al principio, pero que se fue llenando de pasión. Comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa. Pero yo no respondía, ya no sentía esas caricias como antes. Esos labios no eran solo a mí a quien besaban, ella había dejado de ser mía. Pero tampoco podía detenerla, solo me dejaba llevar para ver si podíamos reconstruir algo de lo que habíamos perdido.

_Julián, se me hizo tarde yo…

Al sentir esa serena voz me separé de Thetys al instante. Los ojos de Sorrento se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener y eso me entristeció mucho.

_Lo… lo siento, en serio, disculpen.

Lo vi salir corriendo del templo con su flauta y unas partituras que traía en la mano. Me levanté, por fin descifré cual era ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que quería y no lo iba a dejar escapar. Caminé hacia la puerta dejando sola a mi esposa.

_Si te vas no esperes encontrarme cuando vuelvas- advirtió con esa voz firme que la caracteriza.

En ese momento me detuve. Me di vuelta para poder mirarla y le dije:

_Que seas feliz con Isaac.

Sin esperar una respuesta me eché a correr rápidamente hacia el pilar donde Sorrento se encontraba. Estaba dispuesto a confesarle que estoy profundamente enamorado de él, me devolvió la vida, la sonrisa, la alegría.

_¡Sorrento! ¡Sorrento!- comencé a gritar.

Nadie respondía. Me preocupé y subí las escaleras para ver si estaba allí. No sentía su cosmos, parecía como si nunca hubiera estado aquí. De repente escuché unos sollozos que provenían de adentro del pilar. Me apresuré a entrar. Vi una imagen que me destrozó. Él estaba ahí, en un rincón llorando desconsoladamente. Al verme se levantó rápidamente secando sus lágrimas.

_Julián no… no te esperaba aquí- con voz temblorosa debido al llanto.

_Sorrento, por favor, mírame- tomándolo de los hombros- nada de lo que pasó ahí es cierto. Como yo muchas veces te dije, ya no nos amamos, no siento nada por ella.

_Pero no necesitas explicarme nada, ella es tu…

_Era, ya no. Es parte de mi pasado… tu eres mi presente… Sorrento yo… yo te amo.

Por fin lo hice, se lo dije. Al escuchar esto abrió más sus enormes y hermosos ojos amatista. Yo no dejaba de mirarlo, me di cuenta de lo hermoso que era ese día. Me abrazó fuertemente y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho. Yo correspondí ese abrazo con ternura.

_Nunca pensé que me dirías esto. Estoy tan feliz. Yo también te amo, siempre te he amado.

Mi pecho estallaba de alegría al oír sus dulces palabras. Lo abrazé aún más, como si quisiera nunca dejarlo ir. Estuvimos así durante un instante, hasta que me separé un poco de él para poder mirarlo. Tomé su rostro y lo subí para que pueda mirarme también.

_No quería que me vieras en este estado tan lamentable- Sonrojado.

_Eres hermoso, no importa en qué estado te encuentres… ¿Estabas llorando por mí?

Él miró hacia abajo apenado. No sabía qué contestarme. Quería asegurarme de que era por eso y no por algo más.

_Gracias- totalmente rojo- yo… bueno… emm…

Sin dejarlo terminar, me uní a él con un tierno beso. Se veía tan adorable así que era imposible no aprovecharse de él.

Poco a poco fue correspondiendo ese beso de forma más apasionada. Me sentía en el cielo junto a Sorrento, el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido. Que él sienta lo mismo que yo fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Comencé a quitarle su armadura, mientras él aún tímidamente me quitaba la camisa. Fue en su cuarto donde pude ver su pálido cuerpo al desnudo, solo para mí. Nos amamos con tanta pasión y desenfreno como si fuera la última noche. En realidad esa era la primera vez en que lo hice mío, en que me volví suyo.

_Mi amado Julián, desearía que este instante nunca se acabara- con una voz que sonó muy sensual.

La sensación de su tibio cuerpo debajo de mí, ver su rostro plagado de deseo, sus labios pidiéndome más, realmente me volvía loco.

Cuando ese momento de éxtasis acabo, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, hizo que me olvidara de todo lo malo que me había pasado ese día. En verdad estaba enamorado, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en él, era como si mi mundo fuera solo él.

Colocó su cabeza sobre mi agitado pecho y me abrazó fuertemente. Yo sentía su cálido aliento sobre mí. Comencé a acariciar su espalda. Ninguno de los dos decía ni una palabra, ese momento era tan perfecto que no hacía falta nada.

Se levantó suavemente y me miró con sus ojos llenos de ternura casi infantil.

_Te amo.

Solo esas palabras me hicieron el más feliz del mundo. Sonreí y lo besé, acercándolo más hacia mi cuerpo. Él correspondió ese abrazo con la calidez que lo caracteriza. Tomé su rostro, lo acaricié suavemente y, sin dejar de mirarlo, le susurré

_Yo también te amo, más que a nada ni nadie. Me hiciste sentir como nunca antes Sorrento.

Ambos sonreímos. A él se le escapó una lágrima que rodó por sus aún sonrojadas mejillas. Volví a acercarlo hacia mí. Nos acostamos devuelta. El cansancio casi me gana, pero no. Yo quería verlo dormir abrazado a mí, tan hermoso, tan fuerte pero tierno a la vez, uno de mis más poderosos generales pero al mismo tiempo mi dulce amante.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que al igual que él me dejé llevar por el sueño, y caí rendido junto a mi amado.

Ese día volví a sentirme humano, a vivir mis sentimientos, mis debilidades, mis fortalezas, mis defectos y mis virtudes. Volví a ser Julián Solo.

_**Fin**_


End file.
